2012-12-05 Discharged Too Soon
Bad news tends to spread like wildfire, getting out and to various ears easily no matter what precautions are made to keep things 'hush hush'. Such is the case where the news about Jim Gordon being injured went. The police tried not to let it get leaked out that their leader had fallen victim to a serious wound thanks to Joker but somehow it was made known that the Commissioner is currently at Mercy Hospital and it some how got to Selina. Deciding to check on Jim despite not really knowing him, Sel is just outside his room, talking to one of the police officers who has been put on guard duty for the evening. In her hand is a paper bag which is taken from her after a few moments' worth of conversation, it looked through to make sure it's not a trap. The other officer sticks his head in to check on Gordon, wanting to see if he's up for visitors before granting Ms. Kyle access. After being rushed to Mercy Hospital for emergency surgery, Jim had been put on bed rest, not permitted visitors for a full 36 hours. Fortunately, by the time Selina arrives to pay him a visit, he's in recovery and available. "Who is it?" he asks the police officer who comes to check on him. "Oh, Selina Kyle?" Gordon makes a slightly confused face, then takes a moment to consider whether he should let her enter. Finally, with a sigh, he nods his head. "Go ahead, see her in." The wound to Gordon's chest had indeed missed any major organs, though there had been a fair bit of tissue damage and some injury to his shoulder blade. He sits upright in his hospital bed, checking the medical gown to make sure he's entirely decent (stupid things are always trying to let something show). The right side of his chest is wrapped in bandages beneath the gown, and his right arm is in a sling to help restrict movement. The cop who peeks in eventually just shrugs and gives Selina permission to go in, the bag returned to her so she can, in turn, present it to the patient. "Comissioner," she intones with a smile while trying to force herself into a lightheartedness she just doesn't feel. "I heard the news and wanted to come by and see how you are doing." The bag is set beside him on the bed - inside it can be found such things as magazines, snacks and even a pack of his favorite cigarettes for when he gets out - put within easy reach of his good arm. "How are you doing?" Sitting up a bit straighter, Gordon reaches with his left hand to set his spectacles on straight and offers a pleasant smile. "Oh, hello Miss Kyle- I'm sorry, Selina." He eyes the bag she brings over curiously. Most people bring flowers (there's a few bouquets sitting over there in fact), if they bring anything at all. Cops aren't the flower-buying type, unless they're so deep in the dog house that they're facing a night of sleep on the back porch, rather than the couch. "Oh, it's nothing I haven't been through before. I'll be out of here in a week, and right back to work." He reaches over toward the bag of goodies while perking a questioning eye toward his visitor. "May I?" Jim didn't strike Selina as being the flower type, really although she does mentally kick herself in the backside upon seeing some of the arrangements when she came in, perhaps thinking he would have appreciated flowers over everything she brought. The momentary twinge of concern over whether she got him something he'll like or need passes when he asks if he can look inside, that a distraction from her doubts. "Please. Feel free, Jim." She does reach in and takes the pack of smokes out so she can put them out of reach, not exactly trusting GCPD's boss to not light up while in bed. Once she's sure they're at least semi-secured she sits down, pulling a chair up along side of his bed so they can talk without the awkwardness that might occur if she were to remain standing. "I gather you're on the road to recovery," she points out with a smile. There's no flirting or coming onto him. No, she's warm but in a friendly manner, a far cry from when they met at the bar. Slowly, outside, a police car pulls up to the garage, one white gloved hand reaching out the rolled down window to procure a parking ticket, before the car proceeds into the structure. It slides perfectly into a spot before it comes to a stop. The door is opened, a purple widebrim hat peeks out and looks down before the door closes again. Five seconds later, the car back out, scraping against the side of the car next to it, before it rear ends the other and takes up two spaces somewhere else. Gordon's eyebrows shoot up with surprise when she retrieves the pack of cigarettes. Not to mention his chosen brand. "Pall Mall Reds?" he asks, quizzically. "You've got a keen eye, don't you." A grin forms on his face. Truth be told, the goodies she brought him are -far- more appreciated than those flower arrangements. The New York Times, Gun Digest, American COP Magazine, and the latest issue of Sports Illustrated. How's that for product placement? Please forward profits to P.O. Box 169, Cincinnati OH, 452... okay. "Well, thank you." He sets the bag aside for now, offering Selina a much more genuine smile. "I promise I won't go for the smokes until they've got me out of bed, though Doctor Kilroy is going to -kill me- when he finds them here." He nods his head to answer her final query. "Yeah, full recovery should take three to six weeks, but I'll be back to work in no time." Jim's promise that he won't smoke gets a nod of approval from Selina who watches him intently, already checking him for signs of fatigue or pain, the socialite not about to overstay her welcome if it seems like he needs his rest. "I hear that Kilroy's called 'Doctor Killjoy' in many circles," she points out, a lie told to make things a bit less gloomy. Damn hospitals and their dreary atmospheres. "So. Tell me, Comissioner. What what exactly happened?" Rising from her seat, she gets Jim a glass of water, done out of needing something to do. God, how she hates hospitals. Purple trenchcoat, widebrim hat, white gloves, and makeup to cover the pale face. Jack Napier walks happily through the building, police badge pinned directly to his lapel. As he whistles past the gift shop, he stops, mid-stride, foot extended, to peer through the window. "Oh, I bet he'll just /love/ one of those." Ten minutes later he's continuing along his path with a teddy bear in hand. A quick glance at an unattended registry tells him where he's headed, and after a brief elevator ride with a man who is apparently uncomfortable with Jack's ceaseless grin, he steps out onto Gordon's floor. Gordon could easily believe such a lie, and the brief shooting upward of his eyebrows proves it. "Officially?" he asks. "You'll have to wait for the press release. Off the record, the Joker escaped from Arkham." He takes a deep and steadying breath at admitting it; it was the first time he'd spoken those words out loud since the operation went south. "We almost had him. He had a lot of firepower. But at least I can say I took this bullet from -him-, not one of his goons." Gordon accepts the glass of water with a look of thanks, though for the moment he just lets it rest on his leg. "And," he sighs, "of course, he had to put on a show. Blew up half of Arkham to hide his escape." "Detective Veidt to see the Commissioner about the incident. Internal Affairs." Napier smiles to Gordon's guards, holding up the teddy bear and giving it a slight shake, "I also want to give him a get well present." After flashing the badge on his lapel, the bear goes very casually in front of it, hiding it from further investigation. No doubt they'll have to clear it with the Commish first, and so Jack looks casually around at the hallway, no doubt looking at the bland art that attempts to liven up the place, and not the cameras mounted on the walls. The newest arrival to the floor is probably given a few sideward glances. Who in the hell dresses like that these days? It isn't until he speaks at the door that Selina knows someone has approached the room, that being enough to prompt her to move as if she's about to leave. "He has always been one to showboat," she murmurs while leaning back a bit, trying to get a look at the person who is talking to the guard. The 'detective' is not someone Selina recognizes but she does catch on to how he mentioned IA, that being more than enough of a reason for him to be unknown to her. A quick look is given to Jim and then back to the door, her brow knitted. "Should I let you two talk, Jim...?" Gordon knew the names of every officer in the force, and he could recognize the faces of almost 95% of them. The name Veidt, however, doesn't check out. He looks over at the officer who walks into the room to get clearance, but it only takes that long to put things together. With Joker on the street, Gordon has immediately become -very- suspicious. "Selina," he warns quietly. "Get me my phone, then hide." Looking back at the officer, he lifts his voice again, and only says one word. "Imposter." The officer immediately reaches for his gun, drawing it and moving to try and press himself against the corner in Gordon's room where the short entryway breaks into the room itself. Hide? That's not exactly the first thing Selina thinks to do but fighting is not really a womanly thing to do and to try and punch and fight her way out of the possible situation might somehow clue the keen-eyed Gordon onto how she is more than who she pretends to be. So she does as Jim suggests and grabs the phone off of a table, it tossed to him before she ducks behind the bed, crouching behind the bed as she waits to see what happens. "I feel like this is my fault," she announces to the very man she was here to see once she's sure the phone got to where it was meant to be, her face and body tense. This is not going to be fun. "Too late," Napier sings, the silenced end of the pistol stuffed inside the bear pressed up against the back of the officer left outside in the hall. He leads him over the threshold, turning his newly acquired hostage to protect himself from any fire that he might receive from the other man. Slowly, he closes the door behind him, just before firing twice, once to kill his body shield, the second to remove the other nuisance. He admires his handywork for a second, then steps over to close the blinds, sealing the room off from curious passersby. With a sigh, Napier looks over to Gordon and Selina, and begins wiping off the makeup on his face. "How ya' feelin' champ?" Snatching the phone with his left hand, Gordon quickly stuffs it beneath his hospital blanket, then thumbs it open and begins feeling around the buttons to begin sending a message (which is precisely why he chose a phone that had a keypad in addition to a touchscreen). "Don't blame yourself," he says, hoping that his dialogue might help to conceal what's taking place under the sheets. Gordon looks up when he sees motion from the corner of his eye. "Ah!" he yelps in response to the sound of silenced gun fire, then looks on helplessly as the officers fall, one after the other, adding smears of blood to the wall and floor alike. Releasing the phone that's tucked beneath his thigh, Gordon lifts his free hand into the air, doing as best he can with the be-slinged one to do the same. A question is on the tip of his tongue before the brightly colored wardrobe and the wiping of makeup answers it for him. Instead, a steely look comes over him, his voice answering gruffly. "What the -hell- do you want?" Selina rises from her crouch, her eyes held to Joker's. She's not exactly pleased to know that he's here and seemingly intent on harrassing Gordon and it shows in how she throws the villain 'eye daggers' that could slay an elephant. "Come here to gloat, you bastard," she asks while stepping forward, apparently set on putting herself between the loon and the cop. Once in place she poises herself defiantely with arms folded about her body and her expression becoming stony. "Hurry up and speak, clown. Speak and then get the hell out of here." "I want to apologize," Joker murmurs, looking thoroughly abashed as he pulls up a chair to settle into it. "I feel... I feel like you getting shot was my fault." He looks over Gordon for a moment, pausing, before he states. "You know, since I shot you." He breaks out into riotous laughter, tears of joy coming to his eye as he wipes them away with one gloved hand, "This is becoming a habit, I must say. I see a Gordon and I just start shooting! It's like I lose control! Speaking, of which, how's Barbara doing? Gettin' out there? Kickin' the ol' pigskin around? HAHahAHahAhAHaHAhAHAhAha!" As Selina rises up, he fires off a shot near her shoulder, missing intentionally. "Oh! You scared me! Gloat? No, not at all." He looks back down to Gordon, before promptly tugging on several levers on the medical bed. "I came to kidnap him, obviously." "Selina!" Gordon tries to move but his body protests. There's a grunt of pain as he collapses back against the bed, then shoots eye daggers of his own at the back of the woman's head. "Selina, back down!" When it becomes clear that she's not likely to listen, his expression becomes downtrodded. He'll be damned if someone else is going to get hurt or killed on his behalf, but there's little he can do about it now. To the Joker, Gordon has no choice but to be patient and listen. Brows knit with a disturbed look at the display of insanity, but when he insults his daughter, malice creeps into the Commissioner's eyes. "You rotten son of a bitch," he growls, and pushes himself with a vicious growl from his hospital bed, making to sit up. The silenced gunshot stops him cold, eyes blinking and looking for the telltale stream of blood he hopes not to see upon Selina's shoulder. "You think I'll go easily?" asks the Commissioner, before grinding his teeth against the inevitable shock of pain. While the back of the medical bed begins rising at the Joker's tugging of levers, he props his bad shoulder against it for leverage, before throwing a well-aimed kick toward his would-be abductor's face. Jim's orders are ignored by Selina who is utterly unflappable. Not even the near-miss with the bullet gets her to stand down and, in fact, grows all the more stubborn when faced by the danger and the clown seeking to make trouble. "Leave Gordon alone," she growls, her arms coming down to either side of her body. She knows she's probably begging to get hurt if she keeps posturing like this but in her mind it'll be tons better than if Jim were to get injured further, his body still recovering from the gunshot he was given. The Commissioner is given a quick look over her shoulder before she does the only thing she can think to do, that being to try and shoulder block the nut out of the room. Craps shoot as to whether it'll work or not and if she'll be able to get out of this situation unscathed, but she's willing to try if it means keeping him from doing something bad. The Joker frowns as he fails to find the lever to unlock the medical bed, raising it instead. When the kick comes for his face, and nails him, he cackles and spins in place, showering the room with a spray of blood from his freshly broken nose. "Wow! You are /sprightly/ for an old guy, aren't you? Well, if you're going to be trouble, maybe I'll just have to shoot... Selina, was it?" The gun goes up to aim at her skull as she advances on him and he pauses, looking to Gordon, "Unless... You'd like to behave?" Knowing the answer, he continues over to the nurse call button, pressing his fingers to his lips while he maintains an aim on Kyle. "Remember, stay quiet or I'll kill her." Then, to Selina, "And in case you're feeling noble, after you die, he goes." When the intercom opens up, he cheerily asks, "Ah yes, Nurse, could you be a dear and bring down a wheelchair, for me? Thank you." He lifts his finger off the button and looks to his new hostages with a grin, "Won't this be fun? You're going to have a blast at my place, Jimmy. Don't you worry, we'll take good care of you. Quick question, do you like your pizza with or without anchovies?" The kick took a lot out of Gordon, and he collapses back against the raised bed with a prolonged grunt of pain. He's a tough guy though, and he shoulders it well. However, it's with a touch of despair that he sees it all turn around until Selina is taken hostage. "Don't worry, Selina," Gordon breathes. "He doesn't want me dead." Because he wants the Batman, and Gordon makes mighty fine bait. "Just... don't be a hero, let him do what he wants." Gordon breathes steadily, now more worried about Selina than about himself. He remains utterly silent while Joker is on the line with the nurse's station, only to deliver a dark scowl toward his enemy. "You won't get away with this, Joker," he warns. Selina's momentum carries her a bit further even after she does try to stop when told to but her body weight and the speed in which she was moving carries her several more feet. By the time she is able to put the breaks on entirely she finds herself with the business end of the pistol butted right against her forehead, that more than good enough to get her to behave. "Jim... no," she whimpers, the bravado gone. Looking side to side, she tries to come up with a way to keep Gordon safe, to keep him out of the line of fire, proverbial as well as literal, her mind working over possible solutions at about MACH 3. "Take me," she blurts out after a few seconds worth of silence. "Leave Jim alone and just... just take me, Joker." Joker looks between the two of them, eyeing both Selina and Gordon, before he says, with a grin, "I'll take you both!" His eyes shift to the window, before he gestures Selina to get back towards Gordon's bed. He steps over next to the door, and when it opens, he instantly nails the nurse in the back of the head with his gun, knocking her out cold. With a whistle, he shakes his head, "That's going to hurt in the morning, we should get her to a hospital!" He slips his arms under her's after closing the door, and proceeds to drag her over to the bed. Still whistling a merry tune, he unhooks Jim's heart monitor on his finger and slips it onto the Nurse's. "There, that'll keep 'em in the dark for a little while. Miss Kyle, if you would be so kind as to help Gordon into his throne. I would do it, but..." He waves the gun around vaguely, "Well you know. Be quick about it. If you're too slow, I'm sure no one will notice a second hole in him. Maybe this one'll go in his leg." For a moment, Jim thinks about trying to take another strike at the Joker when he's close. His eyes glower at the gun in his hand, but he knows he'd be too slow. It would put Selina at risk. Oh, how it burns him up inside. A sound suddenly squawks from one of the fallen officer's radios. "Dispatch to unit Alpha-Two. Check in." A few moments later. "Dispatch to unit Alpha-Two. Check in, copy." Gordon looks from the fallen officer's radio to Selina, and his voice takes up a stern tone. "Selina Kyle. Do what he says!" He moves a bit, making every effort at making her job a little easier. And, as he scoots, he manages to shift the discarded phone just so, leaving it beneath his discarded blanket as he scoots out from beneath it. "You are so bossy," Selina utters but it isn't exactly the easiest thing to tell to whom that was directed as Joker and Gordon are both being a bit demanding. She nods once to Jim at the exact time she finds the phone which she cleverly tries to conceal and take into hand without their kidnapper noticing. Joker's request takes awhile to fulfill as Jim's got a few inches and quite a few pounds on her but she manages. "I'm sorry, Jim," she whispers, turning her body to the side. The hand with the phone in it is slid along her body as if she is trying to rid herself of something foul, phone now palmed, this done to try and slide the communication device into her pocket. Once secured, she turns and gives the scuzzy clown a baleful look. "Can we get on with this," she queries, sounding tired, suddenly, and angry. Joker looks over to the officers' radios and gasps, "Oh dear. We best hurry. I'd hate to have to kill anyone who comes to check on you." He does, however, go to the radio and press the button, switching into his gruff voice, one that sounds nothing like the officers who had the radios. "This is Alpha-two to dispatch. You seem to be *pksh* breaking *pksh* -p. Copy. Goin- *pksh* through a *pksh* tunnel. Over. HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs full force into the radio, before he drops it next to the dead officers and gestures Selina to lead the way with Gordon's wheelchair. "Ladies and elderly, first. Oh, but before you go, is that a phone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" His voice goes sinister at the end, and he points his gun at her leg, no longer laughing. "Three seconds to drop it, or you better hope it stops the bullet." An apologetic look is spared for Selina when she whispers to him, but it's all he gives her for the moment, along with an encouraging expression. When the Joker starts to speak into the radio, he murmurs to her in a quiet voice. "We will get out of this, -don't worry-." He speaks those words with such confidence, it might be surprising or even a bit unexpected. His eyes close and there's a soft sigh of defeat when the Joker calls their bluff, pointing out the phone Selina had secreted away. "Oh, for Christ's sake. Just take it from her when we're out of here! You don't have any more time." Oh, he's trying to hustle their nemesis along, for at any moment, the cavalry is likely to descend upon the room, and Gordon does -not- want to see any more officers killed. "He's right, you know," Sel points out while slipping behind the wheelchair, both hands put on the handles as she prepairs to push him out of the room and into the corridor. "You know it's there. Get it from me later." And as if to further drive home the point that he isn't going to cow her by aiming the gun at her, Sel starts to push Gordon towards the door. "Tell me, Joker," she asks as they start to pass him. "Just what do you think this will achieve? You already hurt Jim? What do you want?" The report of the silenced pistol is, of course, silenced as he fires at Selina's leg, perfectly aimed for the phone in her pocket. "Three... Oh! I forgot one and two. Should have listened, maybe then you would't have to run on an injured leg, HahHAhAhaHahAHahAHA!" He gestures for her to run, while screaming, "Yah, yah! Mush!" When they enter the hall, he waves his gun at anyone nearby, taking potshots at them while he goes. "This is fun! Head for the parking garage, my rides ready and waitin'!" "Gah!" cries Gordon when he hears the shot fired and sees blood seeping from Selina's leg. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," he curses to himself. Normally he'd have been calm and collected, but he can't -do- anything about it, so he just gets angry. Panic strikes the hallway and open reception room outside when the Joker starts throwing potshots around. Nurses, doctors, and orderlies run for cover, while charts and trays of hospital food go scattering all about. One of the security guards nearly collapses against a closed laboratory door, though he's quick enough to grab his radio and shout into it. "Shots fired! Fourth floor, In-Patient recovery!" He hooks the radio over his shoulder and moves to protect a cowering intern nearby. "Everyone stay down!" cries Gordon from his wheelchair, doing his best to be the cop that he only wishes he could be right now. "Stay down and don't interfere!" Silently he prays that his words alone might prevent any would-be heroes from losing their lives, before craning his neck to turn a worrisome look upon Selina. "I'm so sorry," he says to her. "I'm sorry." The phone takes the brunt of the bullet but the debris does what the bullet doesn't have a change to do, rending flesh and causing a pained cry to leave Selina despite her desire to not give the asshole the pleasure of knowing he hurt her. The injury is mostly superficial, thankfully, but it does cause her to gain a limp. A grim mask falls upon Selina's face as they start their exit out of the building, her determination causing her features to tighten further than the pain ever could. The shooting barely gets a reaction from her, the events leading up till having numbed Selina mentally and emotionally, and Jim's sympathetic glance goes unnoticed. All she does is stare straight ahead while trying to find a way out of this. Remember how utterly -amazing- the other night was? Harley sure does! Her J-Man got out of the slammer, they got to kill a buncha people and do a lotta damage, and then they took a boat ride under the moonlight! It was -so romantic.- Anyway, today is tons better. The black and red checkered woman may not have gotten in on the real excitement thus far, but why let a little thing like that get in the way of how -amazing- this is going to be? Tonight is, in fact, holding three point six tons of amazing. Inside of the hospital's parking deck is an all black H1 Hummer. It's massive, it's hardly subtle, it tops out at eighty miles an hour. The fun part? Good luck trying to stop it once it gets rolling. The black and red haired girl behind the wheel looks utterly insignificant as she fires up the massive engine with a grin of absolute, unrestrained glee. Headlights come on. And fog lights. And lights lining the roll cage in the back. "Eat yer heart out, Shwarzeneggah!" With a mighty, beastly roar, the lumbering vehicle takes off. Over two parked cars in front of it. With much crunching and cracking and the blare of two car alarms that quickly die out into pitiful, mourning threnodies, the Hummer carves a path through and keeps right on rolling to the doors where she's expecting people to come flying out of in short order. "The short bus ain't never been this much fun!" "Make way! Injured coming through! This woman's been shot! We need to get her to a hospital! HAhahAHAhaHaHAhaHA!" Joker continues to fire shots until his pistol runs out of ammo, at which point he whips it at a doctor and pulls out his signature oversized revolver. As they take the next turn, Joker runs a head and slams a hand on the button to the elevator, ushering them through with a manic grin at all the chaos. Once inside, he stands calmly, whistling along to the pleasant elevator music, shooting a look every once in awhile at Gordon and Selina, before he leans over slightly and murmurs, "Elevator music, am I right?" He follows this with a nervous sounding laugh, before he goes quiet again. Once the door opens, into the garage, he bursts out of the door firing off another round at the ceiling, while screaming, "Get in, get in! Go, go, go, go, go!" He breaks out into insane laughter again, as the echos double the sound of the racket both he and the hummer are making. While inside the elevator, Gordon glowers at the closed doors while seated in his wheelchair. With his right arm in a sling, he can't reach over and whack the Joker, so he instead takes to murmuring to Selina. "I sure wish you'd grabbed those smokes." Once the door opens, Gordon's eyes dart toward the driver and narrow when recognition sets in. "Harley. I -knew- she was a part of this!" The chaos outside of the elevator is shunted off to another world entirely as soon as they're inside and the doors slide closed, leaving Selina to her thoughts when she goes quiet. The muzack is given a roll of her eyes but she's otherwise quiet. She doesn't even hum along to the Englebert Humperdink tune that is drifting through the air despite it being one of his catchier songs. When the doors open and they're oh-so politely escorted to the Humvee she ponders just for a moment to give Jim a push, assuming gravity would aid him in getting him down the ramps, but looking at Joker when that idea hits she merely shakes her head and dismisses it. The clown would take pot shots at Gordon if she were to try it and if he wouldn't then the clown girlfriend of his just might try to mow him down with the large SUV. Grrr. Jim is helped in and then she slides in next to him, her mind a mess with worry and too many ideas on how to get them out of this she can't use. Harley is aaaaallll grins when Jim lays eyes upon her. She offers a cheery waggling of her fingers in greeting. "Hiya, Commissionah! Where ya headed?" Pause. "Oh right, wherever I'm going." VrOOM. When the massive SUV is all loaded up and ready to roll Harley's about to take off when the squealing of tires can be heard up ahead. The cavalry turns out to be just one black sedan, a tiny Nissan badge up front and center. "Does..does that moron wanna play chicken with me..?" VrOOM... "Tonight just keeps getting better!" The parking deck is filled with all manner of horrific sounds as the SUV lurches forward at Harley's command. The black sedan ahead starts to reverse, the tires spinning upon smooth concrete faster than they can gain any traction. By the time the sedan gets moving, the driver turning sharply to try and spin the front end around, the trunk catches against one massive off-road tire. One more car falls victim to the H1, tearing the lesser car to pieces as it starts to climb right over it. In an instant there's the slamming report of someone inside of the car shooting, up at the roof. The rounds fail to reach the occupants inside of that SUV. "Armored undercoating," Harley cheerily informs her passengers. The descent back to the pavement happens with bone-jarring force, the SUV picking up speed without any further obstacles in the way. More pistol fire, this time slamming against the rear window. "Bullet-resistant glass," Harley declares once more while glancing in the rearview mirror, kissing the air at the ruined car's reflection behind them. Next, bullets from behind punch through the rear tires. Still the H1 continues to barrel along. "Run-flat tires. Gotta love modern engineering!" For the lone occupant of that sedan, their luck just ran out. At the squeal of tires, Joker jumps in the air, "Woo! HaHAhaHAHahAHaHA!" He fires off one round at the Sedan but misses, before he leaps into the back for no real reason, before he slams the door shut. As they run over the Sedan, Joker grunts, and laughs some more, "Potholes! Somebody should do something about that... Hey! We should pay the mayor a visit and let him know we're /not/ happy about the state of the roads in Gotham... Nah, we'll just send him a letter." As the Sedan starts opening fire, he frowns, and shakes his head. "How rude... Harley! Hit the brakes! I want to tell that guy somethin'." He reaches into the back, pulling an RPG off the seat as he opens up the sunroof and sticks his head out. "My turn!" After about three seconds of aiming, he fires the rocket at the ground beneath the Sedan, sending it flying upwards into the roof of the garage with an earsplitting roar. He frowns, shaking his head a moment, "Not enough boom." He reaches into his overcoat, withdrawing a large remote with only a single button on it and a short antenna which he quickly telescopes out to comical lengths. A quick second's consideration is given, before he presses the button, and the police car he had previously driven into the garage explodes with ten times the force. "HeheHEHeHEHeHEheHEhEhEH!" With a pretty severe roll of his eye, Gordon gripes again. "Christ, I'm going to spend the -holiday- with the Gotham loonies." What kind of a sign is it that the Commissioner is reduced to rolling out one-liners? Get it? -Rolling- out? Once his wheelchair is loaded up into the SUV, the Commissioner moves to try and help the injured Selina fasten her seatbelt. Instead, with the screeching of tires, he whips his hands back and engages the brakes on his wheelchair while a grimace forms on his face. The sound of gunshots from the Nissan draw his attention, head whipping to the left in an effort to try and see who was driving that vehicle. "What the hell!?" he cries, but is unable to catch a face, anything. The Hummer is just too big. Get it? Hummer, big... oh, nevermind. Gordon gets rocked around in his wheelchair, but with his strong left hand holding on to the side of the car, he's able to keep from getting toppled over. Another visible wince finds its way to his face at all of the explosions, before he simply rests his eyes and settles himself for a moment. A single, encouraging glance is send Selina's way, before he as well takes to studying the streets as they pass, ignoring the sound of police sirens that were just a little too late in getting there. The driving skills of Harley leave a lot to be desired as does Joker's sense of... everything, everything jarring and grating on Selina's already dour mood. "Oh for the love of... watch out!" An arm crosses over Jim's body to brace him while the other car is bowled over and the weapon is fired, her eyes closed tight in a wince. "Sorry," she offers the older gentleman, hoping that she hasn't done anything to hurt him by drawing her arm across his chest. Once they get on their way she takes to just sitting in the back, trying to watch the city as they pass by, working on dedicating where they go and what parts of the city they travel through to get there to memory. Does Harley stop? Why yes, Harley -does- stop! As the J-Man climbs up through the sunroof to ready that RPG, she's watching with nothing but a grin in the mirror at the fate of that other driver. One figure worms out through the ruined windshield, the car too crumpled for the doors to open. The weight of the SUV rolling over it also sprung the trunk open, giving that dark-clad individual -just- long enough to spot the soon to be rocket heading their way, swipe something out of the back, and go diving off to the side before the car explodes in utterly spectacular fashion. "Glad I ain't -that- guy," Harley remarks before taking off once more, busting through the gate on the way out. "I'm on a hiiiiigh-waaaay ta Hell!" Harley merrily sings while flattening a stop sign and rubbing paint with a parked car in a way that almost delicately trims the mirror off of the side. She's enjoying herself! But, she starts to drive a teensy bit more responsibly after running that last red light. There was no one else there! She was -fiiine.- Category:Logs Category:RPLogs